


Monster (Under my Bed)

by Misty1886



Series: Help Me Out Series [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: Based on a song by the same name by Call Me KarizmaAfter losing his best friend in a tragic accident, Die begins to slowly spiral into depression. With no help from his family, Die slowly begins to unravel, that is, until he meets Kaoru - the monster under his bed.
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Series: Help Me Out Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629505
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Monster (Under my Bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PapilioMachaon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/gifts).



> This is really short and currently is a stand alone. But if it gets a good enough response, I may consider turning it into a chaptered story.

_Monster monster under my bed_  
_Come out and play 'cause I need a friend_  
_You're so damn close that I feel your breath_  
_You're the only one I have left_  
  


  
"Die open this door now!"

Die's mum was screaming at him again. Such a common occurrence now. Every day the same.

Constantly shouted that he needed to leave his room; go outside; make friends; stop hiding from the world.

  
  
"No. Leave me alone. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Die felt tears of frustration well in his eyes.

**"You'll never be alone."**

There it was again; the reason Die hardly left his room.  
  
A shiver ran up his spine.

  
  
"Kaoru." Die's voice came out as a breathy whisper.

  
  
The monster under his bed.  
  
Well, monster was such a harsh word.  
  
He looked like an ordinary man... To most people (if most people could see him).  
  
To Die, he looked every bit the demon he was. Black wings that created ominous shadows on his ways. Pale, almost translucent, skin. Glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce through to Die's very soul.

  
  
**"Never alone when I'm here."**  
  
"I know you'll never leave." Die said relaxing back into Kaoru's hold.  
  
**"You're mine now."**  
  
"Yours. Only yours."  
  
"Die? Who are you talking to?" His mum's voice floated through the door.  
  
"Kaoru."

  
  
Silence.

  
  
"Kaoru. I'm talking to Kaoru." Die said louder, with more confidence.  
  
Die heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the door.

"How many times do I have to you?! Kaoru isn't real! Stop this nonsense. You're too old to have imaginary friends!"

  
Die gave no reply. He had no need to. Kaoru was his friend. His rock. His everything.

Die's mum eventually gave up. Her son was still living in a fantasy world.

  
  
**"It's just you and I again."** Kaoru's voice sounded like honey to Die. **"It'll always be just you and I. You're mine. Forever and always."**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Also, sorry if the layout is a bit weird, I had to do a lot of coping and pasting since all my devices seem to be against me at the moment -.-


End file.
